


Car rides and gas stations

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 - 3 am, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Driving, Fluff, Kind of a lorde song, M/M, Narry a day, Narryadaydecember challenge, gas stations, night drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Sometimes i think about late night drives. The kind that don’t really have a destination. When you are just driving till you need gas, and maybe a snack. Narryadaydecember challange.





	Car rides and gas stations

Fluorescent lights where a stark contrast to what was just moments ago the faint glow of dashboard lights. Walking down to the end of the crisps aisle, peeking round catching the hesitation in the black hooded driver eyeing the multi-coloured bottles of soda behind the glass door. 

Rustling the bag as he walked closer, looking from green eyes then back through the doors. Trying his best to figure out what had the younger complexed. “Too many choices?” Stepping right up beside the slightly taller. 

“Yeah, just wanted a juice but.. It’s all so confusing.”

Niall snorted quietly, it was idiotic as he watched the corner of the others lips turn. 

“Shut up. I was actually trying to decide what you would want.” 

“Oh.. Thats nice.” Reaching back round the slim waist of his boyfriends and leaned his chin on his shoulder. “What have you decided?”

“Well.. It’s a toss up between a coke. Classic, or some dumb energy drink that’s to sweet and you’ll complain about it in 30 minutes. But then you’ll stay awake.”

Nodding as he eyed both options the red bottle vs the tall M branded can, tempting him since he was sure there was a chance he would fall asleep in the car as they drove around town. 

“I mean. You choose wrong and I guess we break up, huh?” That got him a gasp and a whispered ‘damn’. 

Tucking his chin against the black hood hiding his smile, finally feeling the taller move forward. ‘Ok, its this one.’ Though Harry didn’t sound sure, blue eyes watching him grab the red cola bottle from the fridge. 

“Hmm..” Niall hummed as he nodded his head but didn’t take the offered bottle, if he was honest it didn’t matter he would be find with water. But anything to get a rise out of his boyfriend. 

“Well, was I right?” 

Shrugging his shoulders as he turned to start walking back down another aisle. Finally turning to look back. “What does it feel like?” He asked casually as he stopped at an appealingly coloured box of candies. 

“What?” 

Oh he sounded deliciously confused. As Niall picked up the box and shaking it testing the weight on it. Finally deciding it was a good idea and keeping them in his hand feeling Harry step into his space. “You know, to not have a boyfriend.” Flashing a grin when he heard an annoyed huff. 

“Its devastating, especially since I’m thinking of leaving said ex boyfriend at a gas station two towns away from home.” 

Niall threw his head back to laugh, getting a nudge to keep walking. As he stayed as planted as possible swaying his hip back to make contact with the unamused brunette. “You wouldn’t leave me..” Keeping his tone playful hoping to get Harry to break his sour look. 

“I dunno, you might want to start walking if you want to make it back before morning.” Niall couldn’t stop from laughing again at the threat since it sounded forced, nudging into the unmoving body again. 

“You wouldn’t.. The drive would get boring fast.” Raising sea blue eyes to catch green. Flashing him his best smile. 

“Bet it would be fun.” Harry’s voice sounded strained like he didn’t really mean it. As Niall leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Come on, Drive me home?” Asking quietly, dipping closer to the tallers ear. 

“Maybe.” There was still a sulky tone in his boyfriend's tone, but he kissed his cheek a few more times and that finally got him a smile. 

Once they were done, snacks in a plastic bag Niall moving to take Harry’s hand as they took the short walk to the car. Maybe he felt a bit guilty since the younger did look tired now, and they had been driving around for the last few hours. 

“I’ll drive.” Announcing as the hand in his laced with his fingers. 

A yawn erupted from the younger as he shook his head. ‘Nah s’ok’ It wasn’t clear but he could make it out. 

“Come on, your tired babe.” Though he got a head shake being lead to the passenger side. 

“Just keep me awake. Because if you drive I’ll be asleep in minutes.. And I don’t want to sleep through the ride home.” 

So maybe Niall should have just told him off but, he liked it when Harry drived so he just nodded getting into the car. Pulling his seatbelt on then pulling his legs onto the seat, waiting for the car to start before he turned up the heat as the younger rolled down their windows. 

Waiting till they were back on the road before he reached over and took youngers hand. Talking quietly about something unimportant. Stretching his other arm hidden in the gray hoodie and trying his best to feed a candy to the driver. It went quiet in the car as he chewed on another candy, the song was ending in a fade before the shuffle had a new song starting. 

“Oh! I love this song.” Turning it up and using Harry’s hand in his as a mic, smiling when he heard the other singing along too. Laughing when neither of them could hit the high note, deciding that Harry singing in the car at 3 in the morning was a new thing he loved about him. Maybe next drive he’d tell the other all the different ways he’d fallen in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Decemeber 2nd means day two of Narry a day December challenge. 
> 
> Yeah i don't think ill be able to do every day in December but like.. wouldn't that be wild. 
> 
> Also thanks friends.


End file.
